The present invention relates to a token counting and sorting apparatus for unassorted different tokens such as monetary coins (of different denominations) or deal with medals for playing with game machines. In particular it relates to an apparatus capable of sorting tokens in accordance with their kinds (denominations) and switchable between two modes, i.e., a normal counting mode in which the total number of the sorted tokens and the individual numbers of the respective kinds (denominations) of the tokens are calculated, and a batch processing mode in which the current sorting job is temporarily stopped when the calculated token count or token sum reaches the preset value.
Token counting and sorting apparatuses of several kinds have been proposed so far. Taking an apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,602 for example, it comprises a rotary disc to which unassorted tokens of different kinds are supplied, and a second sorting plate arranged adjacent to the rotary disc. The second sorting plate is provided with a circumferential sorting track for discerning differences in diameters of the tokens at sorting holes, and with elastic upward fingers in facing relation to the track for transferring the tokens. The track is formed with a plurality of sorting holes whose diameters are made greater along the transfer path correspondingly to the token""s sizes. The tokens to be sorted are transferred with their outer circumferential sides held in sliding contact with the outer circumferential wall surface (a guide member) of the sorting track. A sensor comprising an induction coil is provided at an upstream side of the token transfer track in order to determine, based on the material of a token, whether the token is a proper (authorized) one or not. The outer circumferential wall surface is provided, at a location downstream from the sensor, with a rounded shaft which has a notch at its top end and is rotatable about the axis. When a token is determined as improper (unauthorized), the round shaft rotates so that the circumferential portion of the round shaft moves radially inward of the sorting track. As a result, the improper (unauthorized) token hits against the circumferential convex curve of the round shaft and is moved upstream from the sorting holes to be discharged from a trap hole.
As another example, JP-A-9-512927 (WO95/23387) discloses an apparatus comprising a rotary disc which is rotatable by a driving motor and to which tokens of different kinds are supplied from an upper supplying section. The apparatus also comprises a stationary sorting head disposed above the rotary disc in facing relation to this disc. The sorting head has a lower surface formed with a plurality of exit channels for guiding tokens to exiting positions along the outer circumference, or periphery, of the rotary disc. A sieving mechanism is provided for discerning effective tokens from ineffective tokens or for collecting a predetermined number of tokens in a relevant storage section. This mechanism is disposed at the one or some of the exit channels or at the outside of the periphery of the rotary disc to be adjacent to the one or more exit channels. By utilizing the sieving mechanism, the tokens can be sifted into two or more storage sections.
Unfavorably, the disclosed structure of the above U.S. patent increases the size of the apparatus, because the sieving mechanism is provided at the periphery of the rotary disc or at the exit channels. Another drawback is that when a storage section is filled with a predetermined number of tokens, the remaining tokens to be sorted need to be discharged into a certain storage section and then returned to the supplying section. Such a troublesome work hinders quick batch processing (the processing whereby a predetermined number of tokens are stored in the storage section).
It is possible that, in the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,602, the threshold of detection value by the induction coil is made adjustable so that only the tokens of the kind to be batch-processed can pass, whereas tokens of the other kinds are guided to the discharge hole. However, even in this manner, the discharged tokens should be returned to the supplying section to perform batch-processing for a different kind of tokens.
Further, no conventional apparatus has been proposed which is capable of performing batch processing for a particular kind of tokens and simultaneously performing normal count/sort operation with respect to other kinds of tokens.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, easy-to-use token counting/sorting apparatus which is capable of solving the above conventional problems and can be switched between the normal count/sort processing and the batch processing.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for counting and sorting different kinds of tokens comprising: a rotary disc having an upper surface for supporting tokens supplied thereto, the disc being rotatable manually or by a driver; a generally arcuate token transfer track extending along an outer circumference of the rotary disc and including one token transfer inlet for receiving the tokens across the outer circumference of the rotary disc; a plurality of sorting holes formed in the token transfer track for successively sorting and dropping the tokens in an order of increasing diameters as the tokens are transferred from an upstream side toward an downstream side in a transfer direction; removable collecting and storing means arranged below the sorting holes for collecting and storing the tokens sorted; an annular transfer belt disposed above the outer circumference of the rotary disc for rotation together with the rotary disc to transfer the tokens while pressing the tokens against a surface of the token transfer track; a token discerner provided in the token transfer track between the token transfer inlet and a sorting hole located at a most upstream position in the transfer direction for counting the tokens and determining diameters of the tokens; a controller for calculating results obtained by the token discerner; a display for displaying the calculated results which include the count of tokens for each kind and a total count of the tokens; and switching means for switching between a normal counting mode and a batch processing mode, the batch processing mode providing an adjustable preset value for a token count or a sum to temporarily interrupt the token transfer to the sorting holes when the preset value is attained; wherein the controller performs the normal counting mode or the batch processing mode in accordance with switching of the switching means.
According to the above arrangements of the present invention, use is made of a single rotary disc to support the supplied tokens of different kinds. Outside of the rotary disc, a token transfer inlet is provided. The token transfer track for transferring the tokens has an arcuate configuration, and the token transfer felt is rotated in a plane above the arcuate portion. Thus, the token counting and sorting apparatus of the present invention are made advantageously smaller than the prior art apparatus both in the vertical and the horizontal directions. In addition, the apparatus needs only a single rotary disc and a single transfer belt. This is advantageous to simplifying the power transmission mechanism.
Further, the batch processing mode, which is provided additionally to the normal counting mode, can be performed simply by interrupting the power transmission to the transfer belt arranged to face the arcuate token transfer track. Therefore, the structure of the invention requires a smaller number of parts than the conventional structure. Also, there is no need to provide extra parts outside of the token transfer track. This is advantageous to downsizing the token counting and sorting apparatus.
Still further, in accordance with the batch processing mode of the present invention, the storage of the tokens of a desired kind is made impossible after the preset value for the particular tokens is attained. This considerably facilitates the handling of the tokens by the prescribed quantities for their respective kinds.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for counting and sorting tokens comprising: a rotary disc having an upper surface for supporting tokens supplied thereto, the disc being rotatable manually or by a driver; a generally arcuate token transfer track extending along an outer circumference of the rotary disc and including one token transfer inlet for receiving the tokens across the outer circumference of the rotary disc; a plurality of sorting holes formed in the token transfer track for successively sorting and dropping the tokens in an order of increasing diameters as the tokens are transferred from an upstream side toward an downstream side in a transfer direction; removable collecting and storing means arranged below the sorting holes for collecting and storing the tokens sorted; an annular transfer belt disposed above the outer circumference of the rotary disc for rotation together with the rotary disc to transfer the tokens while pressing the tokens against a surface of the token transfer track; a token discerner provided in the token transfer track between the token transfer inlet and a sorting hole located at a most upstream position in the transfer direction for counting the tokens and determining diameters of the tokens; a controller for calculating results obtained by the token discerner; a display for displaying the calculated results which include the count of tokens for each kind and a total count of the tokens; and switching means for switching between a normal counting mode and a denomination-specific batch processing mode, the denomination-specific batch processing mode providing an adjustable preset value for a token count or a sum of a predetermined particular kind of tokens to temporarily interrupt the token transfer to the sorting holes when the preset value is attained while performing the normal counting and sorting with respect to other kinds of tokens. The controller performs the normal counting mode or the denomination-specific batch processing mode in accordance with switching of the switching means.
According to the above arrangements of the present invention, use is made of a single rotary disc to support the supplied tokens of different kinds. Outside of the rotary disc, a token transfer inlet is provided. The token transfer track for transferring the tokens has an arcuate configuration, and the token transfer felt is rotated in a plane above the arcuate portion. Thus, the token counting and sorting apparatus of the present invention are made advantageously smaller than the prior art apparatus both in the vertical and the horizontal directions. In addition, the apparatus needs only a single rotary disc and a single transfer belt. This is advantageous to simplifying the power transmission mechanism.
Further, the denomination-specific batch processing mode, which is provided additionally to the normal counting mode, can be performed simply by interrupting the power transmission to the transfer belt arranged to face the arcuate token transfer track when the preset value is attained for the tokens of the selected denomination. Therefore, the structure of the invention requires a smaller number of parts than the conventional structure. Also, there is no need to provide extra parts outside of the token transfer track. This is advantageous to downsizing the token counting and sorting apparatus.
Still further, in accordance with the denomination-specific batch processing mode of the present invention, the storage of the tokens of the selected denomination is made impossible after the preset value for the particular tokens is attained, while tokens of the other denominations are subjected to the normal counting operation. This considerably facilitates the handling of the tokens by the prescribed quantities for their respective kinds.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus may further comprise a power transmitter arranged between the rotary disc and the transfer belt, wherein the controller operates, in the batch processing mode or in the denomination-specific batch processing mode, to cause the power transmitter to stop power transmission to the transfer belt when the tokens travel a predetermined distance after the token discerner determines that the preset value is attained in the counting of the tokens.
With such an arrangement, the controlling in the batch processing mode and in the denomination-specific batch processing mode can be performed easily. Accordingly, the controlling system is advantageously simplified.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the power transmitter is a gear transmitter including a plurality of gears arranged between the rotary disc and the transfer belt. Further, an actuator is provided for moving at least one intermediate gear to selectively stop power transmission to the transfer belt. Still further, the controller operates, in the batch processing mode or in the denomination-specific batch processing mode, to cause the actuator to stop power transmission to the transfer belt when the tokens travel a predetermined distance after the token discerner determines that the preset value is reached in the counting of the tokens.
Since power transmission to the transfer belt is established or interrupted by moving one intermediate gear by the actuator, power transmission can reliably be made on and off, in addition to the advantages obtained by the invention as set forth in claim 2. Therefore, in the batch processing, precise controlling can be performed in stopping the movement of the tokens reaching the preset value after the token has traveled the predetermined distance.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus may further comprise a power transmitter arranged between the rotary disc and the transfer belt, wherein the rotary disc is rotated by a motor, and wherein the controller operates, in the batch processing mode or in the denomination-specific batch processing mode, to stop the motor for stopping rotation of the disc and the belt when the tokens travel a predetermined distance after the token discerner determines that the preset value is reached as a result of passing of the tokens.
With this structure, the batch processing can be performed simply by controlling the driving and stopping of the motor.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, a common value is set as the preset value for tokens of different kinds in the batch processing mode. Thus, the controlling of the motor for the batch processing can be performed much more easily, and the sieving of all the tokens to be sorted into the predetermined storages can be performed quickly.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the collecting and storing means is provided with a removable storage cylinder for storing a preset number of tokens that corresponds to the preset value. With such an arrangement, the replacement of the storage cylinder can be easily performed. Accordingly, the sieving of the tokens into the relevant cylinders is quickly performed.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the token counting and sorting apparatus may further comprise a lower casing for the rotary disc and the token transfer track and an upper casing openable on the lower casing. The upper casing rotatably supports a rotary ring with which the transfer belt is associated. The upper casing is provided with a token feed opening radially inward of the rotary ring for feeding the tokens toward the rotary disc. The rotary ring is provided with a power transmission unit to be rotated by a driving mechanism arranged on a side of the lower casing.
With such an arrangement, by opening the upper casing, the transfer belt together with the rotary ring can be separated away from the token transfer track, so that any foreign object caught on the token transfer track can be easily removed. Further, power transmission from the rotary disc to the rotary ring becomes possible just by closing the upper casing relative to the lower casing.